In general, when a user desires to identify simple information of a portable terminal, the user presses a power on button of the portable terminal to switch a state of the portable terminal from an idle state to an active state. Thereafter, the portable terminal of which the state is switched to the active state displays, for example, a battery state, a charging state, a current time, an unchecked message, an unchecked call, currently played music information, content download information, or the like. Accordingly, the user can identify (e.g., determine) the simple information displayed on the screen of the portable terminal in the active state.
Further, the portable terminal includes a proximity detection sensor for detecting an approach of a user's body or an object. When detecting the approach of the user's body or the object, the portable terminal displays simple information on a screen thereof. Through the display, the user can conveniently identify simple information of the portable terminal without pressing the power on button of the portable terminal.
As described above, when the user desires to identify simple information of the portable terminal, the user switches an operation state of the portable terminal from the idle state to the active state by using the power on button or the proximity sensor and displays the simple information on the screen of the portable terminal of which the state is switched to the active state.
However, in the related art, the requirement that the user has to press the power on button of the portable terminal whenever the user desires to identify simple information of the portable terminal adds an element of inconvenience to the user and makes the identification of simple information of the portable terminal inconvenient.
Further, in the related art, there is a problem in which the portable terminal continuously consumes power to maintain the active state because the proximity detection sensor of the portable terminal detects the approach of the user's body or the object while continuously operating.
In addition, in the related art, there is a disadvantage associated with reducing an entire idle time of the portable terminal as a result of frequent state switching because the user switches the state of the portable terminal from the idle state to the active state even when the proximity detection sensor of the portable terminal detects the approach which the user does not want to detect. For example, the user may inadvertently switch the state of the portable terminal from the idle state to the active state based on a detection by the proximity detection sensor.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.